


Safe In Your Arms

by c10wnc0r333



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hello please revive the Soul Eater fandom, Kissing, Other, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, hand holding, they/them pronouns for Crona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c10wnc0r333/pseuds/c10wnc0r333
Summary: Yuhhh they cuddle because yesPlease revive the Soul Eater fandom y'all are literally so nice please I need friends who watch Soul Eater-
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Safe In Your Arms

Crona pouted, standing in the middle of Maka's room not knowing what to do. 

"Here Crona, since you got rained on outside, I'll let you borrow a hoodie of mine and some shorts, okay?" Maka asked, digging through her closet.

"I... I'm sorry I have to make you look for clothes now... I should have just been cautious and brought an umbrella." Crona frowned, keeping a hand around his arm as he pulled it a bit closer to himself.

Maka stopped digging for a second and turned to look at her partner. "No no no baby, it's okay." Maka smiled, taking Crona's hands and interlocking them with hers.

Crona blushed at the action and looked away from Maka, smiling a bit. Crona never knew what it was like to experience love or experience what it was like to be loved until they met Maka. Medusa was a horrible mother and rarely ever showed affection and when she did, it was so she could manipulate Crona. Crona liked to be alone from that point on because they were scared but when they met Maka, all of that changed. 

Maka pulled away from Crona to grab them a pair of clothes to change into. Maka handed the clothes to Crona and told them to put their clothes in the dirty laundry bin in her closet when they were done changing then she left the room so Crona could change. 

After a few minutes, Crona was done changing and told Maka that she could come back into the room. Maka laid down on her bed, signaling for Crona to come lay next to her. 

"What do you wanna do, baby?" Maka asked, taking Crona's hand and interlocking it with hers.

"...Maybe... Watch a movie and... c-cuddle." Crona replied.

"Okay! What movie do you want to watch?" She asked, turning on the TV.

"I don't know... I don't think I can handle deciding right now..."

"It's okay, I'll choose the movie." Maka smiled.

After a few minutes, Maka decided on All My Life. A movie about a newly wedded couple in which the husband fights cancer which is based off the true story of Jennifer Carter and Solomon Chau.

Crona cuddled up into Maka's side, Maka wrapped her arm around Crona and kisses the top of their head. Maka remembers when she first met Crona. They seemed like they were in a lot of pain when their sword just magically shot out of their body. She felt bad for them. They didn't look to good either, they looked like they were not eating or that they were being starved, typically unhealthy but now, it's a different case. Crona has put on a bit of weight which Maka is happy to see.

Crona ended up falling asleep in Maka's arms halfway through the movie. They felt safe in Maka's arms and what made it more comforting is this was the first time that Crona ever felt save in the presence of anyone other than themself. Maka was like home to Crona, the home that Crona never had, the home they wishes they had. Oh god they are in love with Maka so much.

"I... love you." Crona whispered.

Maka smiled, "I love you too baby, go to sleep."


End file.
